NCIS Daughter
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: An NCIS agent is killed in the line of duty and his daughter is comforted in an unlikely place by her father's boss.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, any of the characters, or am a part of CBS at all. This is for entertainment purposes only. :)**

**Alright. This is my first NCIS story, so be easy on me. Recently, I've been hooked to the show and I was watching a YouTube video by PeriPonytails called We Are Broken and I fell in love with the song and was inspired to write this oneshot. Sorry if some of the characters seem off to you. I tried to get them right. It's kind of future/AU/I-don't-know what category to put it in, but I do know that it's a tragedy.**

**I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**NCIS Daughter**

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun.  
With my wide eyes,  
I've seen worlds that don't belong.

My mouth is dry,  
With words I cannot verbalize.  
Tell me why,  
We live like this.

-Paramore "We Are Broken"

It had rained for the past week as if the weather was mocking her; as if Mother Nature knew that she was on the verge of breaking and decided that it would be nice to end the draught the day her world shattered. The water droplets had come down nonstop and she was ready for the sun to come. That's what he would want, although he would have found it funny that it had rained like in the movies.

She and her mother hadn't touched anything in the house since that night. Even her cellphone was untouched, with sixty new messages from her friends wondering if she was alright, if she needed anything.

A tear slid from her eye. She needed him. She needed her father, but he was gone forever.

She remembered the day she had found out. She was called into the office by Ducky, saying that her parents were going to be late and they didn't want her to be alone. She'd switched between autopsy with the elderly Medical Examiner, that was like a grandfather, to the lab with Abby, her favorite Goth..

When the agents came through the door, she knew something was wrong. Her heart began to beat fast, her breathing quickened. Her dad was missing. Scenarios ran through her head: he was late, he was parking the truck, he didn't think she was there so he'd gone home. But the looks on their faces...the look on Gibbs's face told her everything she needed to know even before he made her sit down.

He'd been shot at the scene. He had passed moments later.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you," Gibbs had said, betraying more emotion than he ever had in front of her. She had looked up at McGee, asking him if it was true, and he nodded his head.

Abby had launched herself into Gibbs and a tearful Ducky had gone to Autopsy to prepare for his examination of the Special Agent's body, but she hadn't shed a single tear. Instead, she remembered asking, "where's my mom?"

Bringing herself back to the present, she took a deep breath. She hadn't said a word since she saw her mother sobbing. Her mother was normally so strong when she was around. The night of her father's death had gone by in a blur and in the end she and her mother had fallen asleep at her father's desk.

Now, as she watched the rain coming to a stop, she realized that she had never said good bye. When Gibbs had taken her into Autopsy to see the body, she had run out as he pulled out the table, hating seeing her father lying under a sheet and believing that she couldn't handle seeing his face.

She heard her mother call her name and she turned. "Are you ready?" her mother asked. She just nodded her head and moved away from the window. The rain had stopped outside, just as they were hoping. They climbed into the car which would bring them to the cemetery. They sat in silence and, when they got to the cemetery near the edge of D.C., walked in more silence to the plot.

Ducky, Abby, McGee, and the Director were already there, standing by the plot with sorrowful expressions. There were some people that she remembered who worked at NCIS but could not remember their names, as well as people who had introduced themselves to her at the wake as her father's college friends.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Gibbs. She had always liked Gibbs, who was powerful, not to mention it always cheered her up to see him slap her father on the back of the head. Her father had told her about his first wife and daughter and now she was able to sympathize with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, giving her a small smile. She nodded, knowing the expression was rare on the man's face. Whether she was okay or not was a different story.

She moved away, sensing that he knew she was lying, and stood beside Abby, who was in her usual black with her black umbrella. She handed her umbrella to McGee to give the young girl a hug. Ducky looked down at the ground, and she wondered how many more autopsies he would do before retiring. She noticed Palmer off in the distance, but she just turned away. She had never really known him all too well.

The grave side service began and she watched as a man, who had never known her father, talked about him, about his achievements. She let the words slide over her head, already aware of what her father had done in his life. She didn't need the stranger to tell her that her father was going to be "missed dearly."

She watched as the bystanders dispersed and then turned back as they put the coffin into the ground as she, her mother, Abby, McGee, Ducky, the Director, and Gibbs stood. McGee even gave a small salute. The dirt was replaced into the hole, the gravedigger looking at them with curiosity. Her mother and Abby were crying into each other's shoulders.

Then, the tears came, just as steady as the rain. Her bottled-up emotions burst out of her body as she collapsed onto the rectangle of grassless dirt that covered her father. "Daddy!" she yelled, crying into the ground. She lifted her head only enough to see the headstone. It was a beautiful stone, her mother had made sure of it. He'd survived so much and then a bullet ended his life. It didn't seem fair to her. Reaching up, she slowly traced each letter of his name. His first name and then the last name they shared. In all, it read Anthony DiNozzo, loving father, husband, and friend.

"I miss you, Dad," she said. "Why did you have to go?"

McGee helped her up and wrapped his arms around the young DiNozzo. As she sobbed into McGee's chest, he looked up at his boss. Gibbs just blinked once before motioning for the agent to pass off the girl to him. McGee spun her around so she was facing Gibbs and the older man grabbed her hand.

"Come with me," he said. "I want to show you something."

She looked back to her mother, who nodded, before following behind Gibbs. He led her to his car and drove her to a residential area, stopping in front of a house. He exited and opened her door for her. The two walked up to the house and he led the way, through what she assumed was his home. They went down the stairs and there was the shell of a boat filling most of the basement.

"I build boats," he told her. "This is how I deal with the pain. You just need to learn what you need to do to help with your emotions."

She touched the wood and gasped. "It's so smooth," she said. "How many have you made?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Enough." He turned his back and grabbed his hand-powered sander. "Here, I'll teach you how."

Gibbs put the sander in the hands of his best agent's daughter. She stared up at him with inquisitive eyes. "Did my dad know about this?" Gibbs nodded, taking her hand and sanding the boat. She smiled. "After, do you think you could tell me some stories about him?"

There was a moment where all that was heard was the sander on the wood. "Of course," came the final answer. "Your father was. . . ."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope it wasn't terrible. I felt so bad killing Tony. :( **

**Also, I didn't give the main character a name and didn't mention who her mother is on purpose. So, you can see this as a Tony/Ziva, Tony/Jeanne, Tony/someone we don't know, or if you want to forget about Twilight all together, you can see it as a Tony/Kate. At times, it is implied Tiva (or Tate) because at times it sounds like her mother is part of NCIS. **

**So, I love feedback!**

**Review!!**


End file.
